


This is our time

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, American Ninja Warrior - Freeform, David and Stevie are best friends, Fantasizing, Las Vegas, M/M, Meet-Cute, Patrick Brewer has dual citizenship, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick has so many well-defined muscles, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Take Charge Patrick, american ninja warrior au, competitions, thirsty david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: David is being literally dragged to the Finals for American Ninja Warrior, of which her current boyfriend, Tyler Cavanaugh, is a contestant. David finds that he likes watching a particular competitor.Alternate Universe - Patrick hasmusclesand uses them as a competitor/contestant for American Ninja Warrior for the National Finals in Las Vegas and meets a tall, dark, and handsome stranger.The American Ninja Warrior part is very small compared to the rest of the fic. You don’t need to know ANW to enjoy this fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 31
Kudos: 86





	1. Step into the open wide

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSportsFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSportsFest) collection. I was a little late submitting so just doing this on my own, with their permission.
> 
>  _Title is from_ [This is our time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uw8O2GBAWtQ), _a song from the American Ninja Warrior Finals soundtrack by WILD._
> 
> I never write sports, but this idea came from a night of watching ANW on a date night. Thanks to those folks who put the fest together and their hard work. Prompts like this encourage people to step out of their comfort zone, like me! 
> 
> This work is finished, but I will post chapters over the next couple of days. 
> 
> Thanks to [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) for the help on some of the American Ninja Warrior terminology and references, also for allowing me to write this (wink wink) and to [coffeeandstargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandstargazing/pseuds/coffeeandstargazing) for the enabling/cheer-leading and also for giving me one of the cheesiest lines. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  These sports would normally play on ESPN 3 or other small market stations - Roller Derby, Bowling, Scrabble Tournaments, Spelling Bees, Billiards/Pool, Frisbee, hacky sack, beer pong, beer olympics, jello wrestling, competitive knitting. 
> 
> _Danielle Monaro from Elvis Duran in New York is one of my favorite people in radio. She loves to say “American Ninja Warrior,” but in her thick New York accent. She’s cute as a button. Anyway, inspiration for this fic came from a night out with my partner who by now knows I can take just about anything and make it into SC fan fic. Bless them and their never ending support for my hobby._

Stevie drags him down The Strip, towards the mammoth crowd full of American Ninja Warrior fanatics. They’re here because she’s been long-distance dating one of the contestants, Tyler Cavanaugh, for an almost inexplicable four months. They had met at the motel when an out-of-season storm had made him pull over in Schitt’s Creek. Cavanaugh had been smitten with Stevie from the moment he saw her, but Stevie would argue that it was her effervescent charm and biting wit that won him over. David, who had heard all about their affair over the last few months, would say they were just fucking around, but he liked this for her. With four hot and heavy l months between Tyler and Stevie, it wasn’t a surprise he offered her access as his guest to the National Finals stage Las Vegas. David had agreed to accompany her when she’d tempted him with complimentary buffet vouchers and six nights to relax at the Mandalay Bay situated at the end of The Strip. These were the finals in Las Vegas; night two, with hopefully, a winner taking all at the fourth night of the event.  
  
“Come on, David, this is so pathetic,” Stevie groans, pulling him by the wrist.  
  
“Why can’t you just see the... warriors? And I’ll go back to the all-you-can-eat buffet!” David says, two octaves higher than normal, clutching his - tall, skinny plastic margarita yard cup.  
  
“Look,” Stevie says, stopping in the street. “I’m here to see my boyfriend and he was kind enough to get our suite and access to the event, so we _are_ going to see him compete tonight and cheer him on.. Okay?”  
  
David mulls it over, not really wanting to hover around a buffet all night alone, and then wobbles his head from side to side to concede.“Fine, but you’re buying me concessions.”  
  
Stevie blows out a puff of air, “I can do that, now let’s hurry so we can get you snacks and then find our seats.” 

David groans again, tilting the long-necked margarita awkwardly towards himself, downing the remainder of the drink.  
  
“Yuck! How can you drink those?”  
  
David licks his lips. “With an exceeding amount of pleasure, now let’s go before we are late to see your _boyfriend_.

  
* * * 

David couldn’t figure out where to look. He hadn’t realized the contestants, both men and women, would all be so damn attractive. Everyone is a vision of physical perfection and he wants to look at all of them, at the same time, as they warm up and prepare to take on the taxing physical challenge of the obstacles. David is intently watching everyone’s muscles clench and retract through their tight clothing, finding the whole thing deliciously intense and deceptively erotic. His attention is drawn back to the course as Patrick Brewer is announced to take the stage as “The Numbers Ninja.” He has yet to focus on anyone actually attempting the obstacles, but this guy, this one he’s going to watch. He’s figured out that this is the final round of the second night. It’s timed too, which adds another suspenseful element to the situation. David likes the idea of someone who can perform under pressure.  
  
David watches Patrick use a pole to jump with his entire body up two solid structures on either side of him, making sure not to pull the bar too far away from his body, lest he lose his grip and fall into the pool beneath. Patrick is calculated in every measure and David is impressed with the effortless way this man wearing blue spandex can navigate so deftly along the elements .   
  
Next, Patrick skillfully balances himself on a foam log and walks it over the water to the other side without missing a step. The crowd cheers even louder when he sticks his landings to the platforms at the end of each segment to the competition.  
  
David is nearly at the point of biting his nails. Patrick has to suspend himself upside down, climbing a rock wall. The crowd hushes while Patrick makes a determined effort to push himself, as hard as he can to get through all hand and foot-holds. Finally as he nears the end, Patrick pushes off of his right foot hold to grab the big hand hold he can cup his fingers into. David, forgetting himself and where he is, shouts, “I believe in you!!” 

Patrick grunts in the extremity of the effort he’s applying, but David thinks he sees him smile, which, _wow_ , for having that kind of concentration and still having the ability to smile. Patrick rocks his body back one, two, three times before lunging with his right arm as far forward as possible with arms of his length, to catch that last hand hold. The crowd cheers wildly and Patrick lets go of his feet from the wall he’d been clinging onto upside down, to plant them on the soft platform. The stands of people collectively make an exhale from the excitement of it all. He shakes out his hands after clapping them together back and forth much the way rock climbers do when they shake off the chalk. Patrick must have always used the stuff for preparing for the competition, which is something else for David to marvel about, even though he doesn’t know much more about rock climbing aside from dating a rock-climber in his twenties. 

Releasing the tension from his body, Patrick turns around to look at the crowd, his eyes seeming to land directly on David and winks at him. 

David swoons. 

Stevie jabs at his side and he imagines himself at the end of the competition, grabbing Patrick’s face in celebration and letting Patrick knock him to the ground, David is rubbing hands all over his body and.... 

Oh! Cheers and applause!!! He made it through another portion of the obstacle! Is he… is he looking back at David again? With a sly grin?

Patrick points at the particularly enthusiastic and particularly gorgeous dark-haired man in the crowd like he’s saying “this one’s for you.” And then he’s hopping from slanted platform to slanted platform, not missing a beat. God, the stamina...

He lands on the leveled-out platform a little wobbly, his legs recovering from the last slanted board. David sees it almost in slow motion. Patrick wearing those skin-tight, spandex pants leaving almost nothing to the imagination. His feet firmly planted, the muscles in his legs rippling to stay straight up, the sweat glistening up his shirtless back, and his arms... and damn, those arms, that are getting ready for the next obstacle as if they were meant specifically for this. 

The visual triggers another thought in David’s head. Maybe… Patrick is staying in the same casino, on the same floor, and David sees him down the hall. He’d run towards Patrick and jump into his arms. Wrap his legs around his torso and just as he thought, Patrick is thick like a tree. Patrick grips his thighs and doesn’t let go.  
  
“I watched you the whole time. You were so hot,” David would say, out of breath.

“I know, I noticed you before you saw me..” Patrick would tell him, then smash their lips together. They would be right next to his room, so he could carry David, a little awkwardly, to his room and it would take like, three times with the key to get inside.  
  
He can picture it so clearly - they’re kissing frantically, sloppily, and Patrick slams them both down on the bed. Then it’s a frenzy of taking off David’s sweater, his ripped, black leather pants (which Patrick teases him about because they’re in Vegas), and Patrick’s t-shirt. Patrick starts to unbutton his jeans and David stops him. Flips them over and Patrick looks surprised as David peels Patrick’s jeans off and onto the floor.  
  


David would crawl back up his body and they’re both only in underwear, rubbing against each other, it’s push and pull and tongues and teeth and.... David could have had lube on his fingers and he was opening up Patrick so well saying “shh” and “it’s okay, baby” and when he pulls his fingers out, Patrick is begging him, his muscles flexing and David sinks his teeth into Patrick’s bicep, tasting him. He lines himself up to Patrick’s hole and starts to push…

He finished stage two! He made it… he’s going to stage three, as a rookie! David exhales sharply... Patrick Brewer, indeed. Patrick looks like he barely started to sweat and he’s jumping up and down in excitement, like an excited child.. His friends and family are clamoring around him cheering for him. 

David wonders, for real, where this man is going after he’s done with the interview and… whatever happens with the athletes after the competition and where he is staying.

Stevie grabs David’s hand, indicating she’s ready to leave the stands. They’re just about to walk away when he feels a tug at his elbow. 

David turns around. He’s shocked because Patrick is standing right in front of him, breathing heavily like he sprinted over to them. Which he probably did to get there so quickly.

“Hey, I’m Patrick...” He says, his eyes flickering to David’s then back down, shyly.  
  
David laughs. “You don’t say.”

Patrick’s cheeks go pink. 

“You were amazing, by the way, we loved watching you. Didn’t we, David?,” Stevie chimes in. “This is David Rose, who is suddenly having trouble communicating.”

David smiles at him, giving Stevie a subtle toe-tap on the shin, in place of the death glare he’d normally shoot her way. 

Patrick takes the opportunity to lean in closer to David. “I’m staying at the Mandalay Bay and a group of us are all going to the piano bar after this, if you want to join us. I’d love to see you there.”. 

_  
And oh, fantasies actually do come true._

  
David stands speechless, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky that this man stopped him to ask him to meet at the bar in a casino. 

“Yeah, that’s where we’re staying too. We will be there.”  
  
“Great! And you are...”  
  
“Stevie Budd. David’s best friend, and occasional translator.”  
  
“Uh, that’s enough out of you,” David scolds. He tries to be nonchalant, “We may or may not be there, we have so many things we are going to do after this, so...” 

Stevie elbows David into his side.

“Well, if you change your mind, I’d love to buy you a drink. Especially since it was you who helped me get to that last hold on the rock wall, with your... _enthusiasm_ ,” he teases. This contestant felt he could already tease David and David didn’t even mind it.

Stevie elbowed him again. 

“My god! Do you have Tourette’s or something? You’re going to give me a bruise!” David grumbles. 

Patrick wheezes into a laugh.

Suddenly Stevie is being pulled away and spun into her boyfriend’s arms. “Tyler! There you are.” She kisses him hard and David and Patrick both look at each other before Patrick is pulled away.  
  
“Patrick! Why’d you run away? Oh! Hello!” The redhead says, glancing at David.. “Patrick, do you want to introduce us?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” he replies shaky. “Sorry, this is Rachel, my best friend from Toronto, and this is David. We just met actually.”  
  
“Well, very nice to meet you! Are you joining us for some really bad singing tonight?” She laughs, looking at Patrick.  
  
“What are you looking at me that way for? I can sing!”  
  
“Mmm, you’re a musician, not a karaoke singer. There’s a difference.”  
  
“I resent that. But, David probably has other important things to do than to listen to you wail over a microphone,” he teases. She scrunches her face in playful annoyance.  
  
“Uhm, so I have a question,” David interjects while the two friends are poking at each other. “If you’re a musician, why are you called the _Numbers Ninja?_ Wouldn’t you be called the Musical Ninja or something?” David ends his ongoing thought with a twist up to his wrist.  
  
“Oh! Well I...”  
  
“He _is_ the numbers guy!” Rachel interrupts Patrick’s reply enthusiastically. “He majored in International Business. Kinda boring, but....”  
  
“Rachel, are you going to talk for me tonight? Should I just have you and David go on a date?”  
  
_What_ , David thinks, with soft open eyes. “Uhm, did you say a….a date?”  
  
Patrick flushes. “It could be? If you want it to?”  
  
Stevie and her boyfriend finally pull away from each other’s lips with a loud _smack._

Tyler says, “We’ll be there! At the bar with you guys! Ouch! Yes, yes! Count on us! _What_ , babe?”  
  
David turns back to Patrick with an exasperated look on his face. “Fine, I guess we’re going,” he says, a flick to his wrist with his fingers fanning open for just a second and then back down again in a shrug.

Patrick is elated and it shows all over his face. David has to take a deep breath to ground himself. “No pressure. If you guys come, great, if not, maybe I’ll see you at breakfast. Either way, it was nice to meet you, David.”  
  
“And you as well. Patrick, Rachel. Congratulations on... conquering stage two.”  
  
“Thank you, David.”  
  


***


	2. Watch the future come alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on that night, there's a big party at the piano bar and karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-a-day Tuesday...aka here is the second chapter!
> 
> **This chapter includes TCP: Take Charge Patrick
> 
> Again I need to give kudos to my beta who checked my ANW references who also was like "yeah that would never happen." It's the tough love that makes you stronger.

  
Stevie, David, and Tyler all pile into an Uber and head back to Mandalay Bay.  
  
“What was that all about, David? I thought you _liked_ him.”  
  
“Who’s to say I’m not _interested?”_  
  
“Well, you sure were playing hard to get in front of…”  
  
“Rule number one, Stevie; no matter how eager you are to meet with someone later, you always act aloof and seem like you don’t care. You never want to come on too strong.”  
  
“All I know is that _that_ guy didn’t seem like the kind of person to play games.”  
  
“And how would you know that?”  
  
“Because I can read people and I can tell if they are genuine or not.”  
  
“But you’re not genuine,” David says, and they can talk that way to each other.  
  
“Oh, you’re absolutely right, but I am someone who can tell if someone they just met is a good person. Trust me on this, he’s a good person.”  
  
“Hmm. So when you met me, did you think I was a good person?”  
  
“Do you really want me to answer that?”  
  
“Nope,” David replies and goes back to scrolling through Instagram.   
  


* * *

  
Many of the contestants and their families are staying at the same casino and David appreciates seeing all of these men who were sweaty and tired transformed by suits and ties and hanging around the poker tables, taking chances on their luck.

Tyler and Stevie disappear to their room to change while David decides to stay in the casino and continue to people watch. He gets a drink and then is drawn by a crowd of people at one of the bars. The walls and windows are open where they hadn’t been before. He leans against a railing, drinking his cosmopolitan.

He orders another and listens to the band playing Van Halen, Boston, The Darkness, a selection of songs he can actually appreciate. He orders another drink and wonders if he should try to find Stevie and Tyler, or if they’re still… busy.

“You came,” someone says behind him, barely loud enough for David to hear. He turns to look, but suddenly feels a press of lips to his cheek. It’s chaste, but the kiss is slightly wet and it fills David with warm from his fingers to his toes.

“Mmmm...That was a bold move...”  
  
Patrick flinches. “Hope that was okay, it’s just, I don’t know. I’m feeling bold right now... and you showed up, and it just felt right in the moment,” he stammers out.  
  
David grabs his bicep, squeezing it in what he hopes is reassurance, but mainly to get a feel. “It’s okay. I promise. Can I buy you a drink?”  
  
Patrick quirks a non-existent eyebrow. “Isn’t that what I said _I_ was going to do?”

“Yes, but you’re the… what was it… stunner rookie? That needs to be celebrated, so what’s your poison?”  
  
“I really just like to keep it simple and do a Pabst Blue Ribbon,” Patrick says, leaning next to David with his hands clasped. David is doing something crazy with his face, as he watches. “What? Is that wrong?”  
  
“Mmkay, no no no no,” David refuses,’waving his hands wildly. “We are in Las Vegas. In a beautiful casino, and you cannot have a PBR. No. Absolutely incorrect.”

Patrick’s face lights up delightedly at this ridiculous insistence. “Then what do you suggest, David?”  
  
“Just, don’t you worry, honey, I’ll take care of you.” David doesn’t even catch himself right away as he says ‘ _honey’_ and turns to look at Patrick, embarrassment showing on his face. 

  
Patrick is flushed and flicks his gaze to look from David’s eyes to his mouth. 

  
David is about to lean in when he hears the last voice he wants interrupting them.  
  
“There you are! Sorry, Tyler wanted me to join him in the shower,” Stevie says, looking between David and Patrick.  
  
“Ewuh! Spare us the details next time, please.” There he goes with more ways to embarrass himself. Using words like “us” referring himself to a perfect stranger.

“David was about to order me a drink, do you guys want anything?”  
  
“I’ll go with David. We can see who gets acknowledged first…” Stevie says, smirking, eager to retain her winning streak.  
  
“Okay, Courtney Love, now is not the time to flash your breasts at the Vegas bartenders. Have a little more decorum than that, please.”  
  
“I’m not going to _flash_ my tits this time, David. I just happen to know how to be a little bit more charming than you are.” Stevie kisses her boyfriend and whispers as she takes his credit card. “We’ll be right back, _King Kong_ ,” she says.  
  
Tyler smiles and leers at her sensuously. “Hurry back, pumpkin tits,” he says, grabbing her ass.  
  
“Uh, huwwwhaaat?” David asks, when they’re out of earshot. “Pumpkin tits?”  
  
Stevie shrugs as they walk away. They go off to the bar and they order several cocktails for their party. Stevie turns to David and flashes her mischievous smile. “I like this for you!”  
  
“Like? Like what?”  
  
“You seem _flustered_!”

“I’m not flustered, what- what do you mean?”

“Patrick, perhaps the future American Ninja Warrior! Sounds good. Sounds impressive. Plus his arms are _really_ nice, he could probably-.”  
  
“I’m gonna stop you right there. There is nothing to like, I don’t even know what his preferences are. And we are in Vegas. If he wants anything, it’s probably just a quick fuck.”  
  
Stevie barks out a bit of laughter, causing David to be a little off-kilter. “Oh yeah, Mister heart-eyes for you all night wants a quick fuck.” She says, leaning against the bar, looking at David blushing in front of her. “He seems really nice, Pat-Rick. A real eligible bachelor.”  
  
“Mm, that’s great for him.”  
  
“Bet he’s one of those lovers who calls someone ‘baby’ or ‘sweetheart’.”  
  
“ _Stevie_...”

“Probably whispers in your ear, looks you in the eyes while you’re fucking.”  
  
“ _STEVIE!_ ”

“Fine, but you’re in this nice casino, in Vegas, you don’t have to ever see him again if he’s a lousy lay,” she says and then scoffs.he can see as well as David that he would not be in any way, a lousy lay. “No strings attached. You could just fool around. You should be good with that, right?”

They’re cut off by big cheers in the bar, people are clapping Patrick’s shoulder and congratulating him. He looks up to see David looking back at him. He winks at David, and tries not to smirk when he sees David clutch the bar to steady himself.

Having this much attention from someone who is as smolderingly sincere as Patrick is looking at him is a lot and David feels like he is staring into the sun.

Stevie nudges David and they both grab the drinks and head back to where they were with Tyler and Patrick. But Patrick is being dragged around and shown off. He looks back at David and mouths ‘ _I’m sorry!’_ and then people are giving him hugs and back pats.

Ten minutes goes by, David trying to look anywhere but across the table at Stevie and Tyler lazily tonguing at each other. Patrick comes back around to the table and unexpectedly kisses David on the cheek again. David feels his cheek warm to the touch and he knows he’s blushing.

Patrick looks at him, “My family has reserved a row of tables on the opposite side, will you come over?”

David considers the situation. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Of course, come on!” Patrick motions for them to join him, following along to meet everyone. They sit and make introductions around the tables. 

Patrick’s mother arrives and she beams when she sees David. “Oh, you must be the David my son can’t stop talking about!”  
  
“Mom!” Patrick yelps into his drink. 

David sits with his cheeks on fire from embarrassment and yearning.  
  
“Well it’s the truth! You’ve barely talked about the obstacles, it’s just been David-David-David. Just as long as he’s happy.That’s all we care about!” She says.   
  
Patrick’s face is buried in his hands, shaking his head. “Oh my god, mom.”

“Oh, that’s... nice of you to say, Mrs Brewer, but trust me, I’m actually pretty boring.” David worries he just sucked the air out of the room.

“Oh, I don’t think that could be true, you’re the most interesting person in the room!” She says with a big smile on her face. “And call me Marcy.”  
  
Patrick clears his throat. “While I agree with my mom about you being the most interesting person in the room, I’m insulted that her only child who just had a major accomplishment on a course he’s been dying to get on for the last seven years...”  
  
“Oh, Patrick, shh shh shh! Let’s get to know our new guests,” Marcy says, getting Patrick to stop speaking. 

  
They begin to chit chat, everyone talking over each other in twenty different conversations at the same time. At one point, Patrick slips his hand underneath the table where he thinks David’s hand is and waits for David to intertwine his fingers with his. David smiles when Patrick looks at him with a fond grin.

Patrick rubs his thumb up and down David’s knuckles, and David is surprised at the way it makes him both calm and more eager to touch Patrick.. 

  
* * *

Rachel comes over to the table again, after her song and tells Patrick it’s his turn soon. She’s seen his name on the lineup.

“David,” Patrick says, and oh, Patrick’s voice is like honey. “I don’t even know your last name.”  
  
“What?” David asks, fully tipsy at this point.  
  
“Rose!” Stevie exclaims.  
  
“Okay, eavesdroppy, what happened to your warrior boyfriend?”  
  
“He’s schmoozing with other contestants. I wanted to stay here and be your chaperone.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s not really necessary.”  
  
“You sure? You appear to have forgotten your own last name,” Stevie says sarcastically, tipping her drink back to take a gulp of her vodka soda.  
  
“My god, you’re a witch tonight. Are there any children you can go suck the life out of or brooms you can ride out of this room on?”  
  
“Sadly, no, and I believe yours is up in the wardrobe in your room.”  
  
“Okay..” David says, annoyed at his best friend. 

Patrick and Stevie are chuckling, looking at one another like they haven’t just met. 

He looks between both of them. “This is fun for me, I’m having a lot of fun.”

“If you want, I can go grab it for you,” she says, innocently.  
  
“Okay! You’re like a tsetse fly, go find Tyler! Ughh!”  
  
Patrick squeezes David’s hand and plays with his fingers. He leans in and his words tickle David’s ear. “Don’t worry, David Rose, I’ll protect you from the mean old witch,” he says. 

Stevie gives him the finger which makes him laugh. Then Patrick leans back and kisses David’s cheek. 

David has never enjoyed someone doing that before. Such a sweet, simple gesture. 

He has also never heard his name spoken like it’s been dipped in syrup before touching someone’s lips before.

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles come from "This Is Our Time" by WILD.
> 
> Loving the comments from people who love American Ninja Warrior. So glad you all are enjoying it.


	3. Tie it up and watch it grow

The announcer says over the speaker, “Alright, we have Patrick Brewer coming up!” The crowd cheers wildly. Excitedly. “If you all don’t know, Patrick just came from American Ninja Warrior stage two… don’t forget to catch him on tv when the show airs, but now, let’s see what he’s got on this stage!” More cheers and applause. “Let’s give a warm welcome to _the Numbers Ninja,_ Patrick Brewer!” Everyone cheers again and Patrick kisses the back of David’s hand as he stands up.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, kissing David’s temple. 

David is surprised by the continuous chaste affection he thinks he’s going to pass out. He’s so drunk at this point and not just off of the drinks, but by being next to someone he is sure could be the most amazing person he’s ever met.

Patrick walks over to the stage and takes the mic....the crowd is chanting “Normally I would have my guitar, but I’m a competitor this weekend and not a guitar player. Anyway, I want to dedicate this song to someone I’m hoping to get to know a lot better; David Rose. There he is!” He points to David who flushes instantly and deeply. 

Patrick is given a guitar to use by one of the band members and he puts it on his shoulder, getting it into the right key for the song. “He’s in the grey sweater...next to my family in all the t-shirts! Can’t miss him, he’s the most interesting man in the room, according to my mother.” 

Everyone laughs and Marcy grabs David’s hand to squeeze it.

The music starts to play and Patrick gets into the rhythm, moving his shoulders up and down playfully with the up-tempo song.  
  
_“I threw a wish in the well_ _  
_ _Don't ask me I'll never tell_ _  
_ _I looked at you as it fell_ _  
_ _And now you're in my way_ _  
_ _I'd trade my soul for a wish_ _  
_ _Pennies and dimes for a kiss”_ _  
_ _(Patrick winks at David)_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I wasn't looking for this_ _  
_ _But now you're in my way_ _  
_ _Your stare was holding_ _  
_ _Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_ _  
_ _Hot night, wind was blowin'_ _  
_ _Where you think you're going baby?_  
  
_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_It's hard to look right at you baby…”_  
  


Marcy grins at David so sweetly he can’t help but to smile back. Without looking at her, David asks Stevie to find him a sharpie, he can’t tear his eyes off Patrick. His heart skips a beat when Patrick glances at him again. He feels like he is the only person in the room in front of this man who just sang to him.  
  
Patrick strums at the end of the song and hands the guitar back to its owner.. “Thank you!” He grins at the applause and the expectant the crowd is giving David. He steps up next to David and leans in to give him a real kiss, not slow but it’s not hurried. A gentle press of lips that begins to turn into something more, sparking between them. Patrick brings his hands to either side of David’s face, holding him gently.

David doesn’t know what it is; maybe it’s the alcohol or the jubilant nature of American Ninja Warrior, but everyone is just so _nice_ and supportive of one another in the room. The energy he feels is palpable and it feels like something new and wonderful is happening to him. Instead of his go-to of retreating and hiding into himself, David lets go and leans in to new opportunities.

Everyone around them cheers when they kiss, including Stevie who whoops and hollers. He uncaps the sharpie she located and pulls Patrick’s shirt open. David looks into Patrick’s eyes as he starts writing his phone number on Patrick’s skin, on his right pec. Then blows on it to let it dry. He pulls the shirt back over, covering it up, but not before Patrick takes David’s hand to move it slightly so he can see what David wrote.

A few more songs are warbled by drunk folks far less talented than Patrick and then David and Stevie are called up to the stage. They sing Spice Girls “Wannabe” and David blushes when he sees Patrick’s sultry eyes looking at him when he’s shouting “if you wanna be my lover.”

David returns to the table,and he notices Patrick paying the tab. Most of Patrick’s family have left and it’s just a few scattered friends. David is pretty sure he met them all and he enjoyed listening to them speaking Patrick’s praises all night - telling him about Patrick’s accomplishments as a business major and then the many times he had failed in these competitions before making it so far tonight. David learned that “Just give your very best and forget the rest” is his motto and that makes David proud of him. He watches Patrick talk to his friends how lucky it is he failed so many times that he could finally meet him at this competition in Las Vegas.

Patrick leans over when David sits down. “Do you wanna get out of here?” 

He looks at Patrick and doesn’t hesitate. “Fuck yes!”  
  
Stevie shouts over the music, “Remember David, what happens in Vegas...” 

David shoots Stevie a toothy grin and a thumbs up. He takes Patrick's hand when he reaches back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is all smut. Stay tuned. Or hey, if it’s not your thing, this can be the end of the story for you. Whatever you choose!


	4. Run straight into the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on in the hotel room>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to blackandwhiteandrose again for the ANW reference checks and to coffeeandstargazing for the encouragement to finish this out with a bang...literally.

They barely make it into the room before Patrick’s hands are at David’s waist, grasping his zipper. “Whaddya say, David? Wanna be my lover?”

“Oh my god, stop...” David groans, even as he nibbles along Patrick’s jawline, his fingers digging into Patrick’s hips.

“I mean, you got with my friends. You gave me a song and drinks...”

“Just gimme that zig-a-zig-ah, Patrick. I need it,” David commands, before he starts tugging off Patrick’s clothes and then his own.

They’re both laughing as they fall into another kiss, tongues dueling against each other

And then Patrick slows it all down and Stevie was right, he is a passionate and sensual lover; taking apart David layer by layer, making him feel cherished under his lips and capable hands.

Patrick trails kisses down David’s body, moaning as he goes, vibrating deliciously on David’s muscles. Patrick sucks David’s cock head into his mouth and sloppily takes him all the way down to the root, making David buck up his hips. Patrick takes his time there.  
Patrick pauses to pull out a small bottle of lube he’d stashed under his pillow for whatever the night may have brought - he had been expecting a lazy jerk-off before crashing, but this is so much better. He immediately returns to sucking David, as he opens the bottle and puts some of the lube on his fingers. He bends David’s legs to where he wants them and lets the open bottle drizzle some lube onto his hole. He takes his lubed up fingers and presses him there.  
  


Patrick hides the lube back into the pillow, exhales as he takes him down to the root again and pushes one finger inside.

It’s so good David sees white. He rocks back a little and holds his feet with his hands as Patrick pushes another finger inside of him, side by side with each other. He feels the delicious stretch of Patrick’s thick fingers inside of him, scissoring him open.

“More, give me one more, Patrick,” he breaths out, wanting to be filled up as much as possible.

Patrick pulls off of him with a ‘pop’ sound.

David sees his lips are red and swollen and dripping. He looks decadently sinful this way, nothing like the earnest, wholesome athlete who had masterfully taken on that course just hours earlier.

“Yes, lover,” Patrick says in a hoarse voice with a wink.

David wants to tell him how incorrect he is, but he clamps his eyes closed when he feels another finger entering him. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ He exhales sharply and Patrick is looking up at him, David’s dick back in his mouth, with the sweetest doe-eyes, making sure David is okay.

“I’m good, I’m good, baby. Keep going, please.”

Patrick flicks his tongue at David’s frenulum while he plays at trying to add his pinky for a fourth finger and that about does it. He lets his fingers dance a little inside of David before he removes them.

“Patrick,” David gasps, letting go of his feet and planting them on the bed, on either side of Patrick. “Need you to fuck me. Now.”

Patrick scrambles to get into his nightstand to where he’d stashed some condoms, just in case, and nearly rips the drawer out. He’s so ready to be inside of him, and it sends a zing up David’s spine. Fumbling with the wrapper, Patrick takes the condom and goes to rip it open, but David takes it from him instead.

“It’s okay, I got it,” David says, looking into Patrick’s eyes, his irises so dark and full of lust. His lips are still swollen. David gives a cursory thrust down Patrick’s shaft making him lean his head back and bite his lips. Patrick looks so beautiful this way. He turns his hand and holds tight as he strokes Patrick a few more times before he puts the condom on Patrick’s thick, velvety cock. He leans up and they kiss again, but it’s different now. Deeper, slower, needier.

Patrick slowly lowers David down onto the pillow, taking another pillow and slipping it under David, taking care with every move.

David feels like he could almost cry that he’s being handled so lightly by someone who competes at a sport that literally requires dominating each challenge.

“This probably won’t last long.” Patrick mutters. “Fuck, David, do you have any idea how fucking perfect you are?”

David can’t concentrate and is making random mewling sounds at this point. He knows he isn’t making too much sense and he doesn’t care, he just needs Patrick inside him.

And. Oh. Patrick presses inside and begins to fill him up. Inch by inch at an agonizingly slow rate.

They both gasp when Patrick grazes David’s prostate and then becomes fully sheathed.

He presses his forehead to David’s and then pulls back, just as slowly to press back inside. They begin to develop a rhythm.

“It’s okay, if you don’t last long. But if I come first, it will feel so good for you.” David whispers, his fingers slipping through Patrick’s hair. “Don’t hold back, Patrick, give me full ninja warrior. I can take it.”

Patrick, not needing to be told twice, pulls David’s legs and hooks them over his shoulders. David digs his fingers into Patrick’s biceps trying to control his breathing, but it’s difficult when Patrick fills him better than anyone ever has. Patrick works up a good in and out rhythm until he slams his cock back in, all the way to the hilt, holding David’s body up, not looking out of breath or anything, the bastard. He’s holding David like he weighs nothing and it’s enough that David lets himself be open and free. He slams his hips against Patrick. But then he’s being hoisted into the air and can’t find purchase to hold onto anything so he just lets his arms flail behind him as he lets Patrick angle him upside down. Patrick thrusts deeply, taking advantage of the position to the fullest.

He lowers David down a few minutes later and then rolls them over to where David is on top.

David is ready to ride Patrick, but his plans change when Patrick holds him up with a strong hand on David’s hip. David rises up to his knees, feeling Patrick plant both his feet solid on the mattress and fucks up into him. David is practically suspended into the air and he feels weightless. He cries out and Patrick thrusts up over and over into him, going as deep as possible.

They’re both sweating and panting, Patrick’s fingers are digging into him, twitching as his orgasm builds.

David feels so good that by the time Patrick comes, he’s in a different dimension of pleasure and can’t feel his toes.

Patrick lowers himself back to the bed and pulls David down toward the mattress. David groans as he feels Patrick’s flaccid dick shift back up inside of him. Patrick tugs David forward, forcefully to his chest and captures their lips in a passionate kiss. They’re sticky with David’s come smeared over both their bodies. Patrick slips out of him, holding the condom and ties it off. Their breathing evens out and they’re back to laughing at their good fortune for the night and just how damn good that was. They don’t even need words.

“What do you say, David, should we shower?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” David says, grimacing. 

They clean up under the steady spray in the wall to wall glass shower where Patrick licks over David’s hole and massages his cheeks. David goes like a rag doll, fully relaxed against Patrick’s mouth.

Once they’re dry, they go to bed, where Patrick wraps his arms around David, the little spoon.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick says, kissing between his shoulder blades.

“For what?”

“For coming to the bar tonight,” Patrick says, between open mouth kisses to David’s back. “For letting me sing to you.”

David turns around in his arms. “I think it’s me who should be thanking you. That might have been…. No, I think that was the best sex of my life.”

“Be serious.”

“No, really. I have never been lifted in the air like that. It makes me wonder what these thick like tree-trunk thighs and arms can do.”

“Oh, David,” Patrick says, happily against David’s mouth. “You have no idea. We are gonna have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to know your thoughts on this so far!


End file.
